VOX Box: Kiss and Tell
Characters * Bruce Wayne * Oliver Queen * Selina Kyle Location * Queen Estate, Star City, OR * July 27th 2004, 1728 Local Time VOX Archive * brakes, engine turns off, car doors open: 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances * Oliver Queen: doors closes: 2 instances Oh, leave the bags, Bruce. I'll have someone take them to your room. * Bruce Wayne: That's fine for the other bags, but I need this one to stay with me. * Oliver Queen: Oh... Is that-? * Bruce Wayne: Mm-hmm... Got a place I can put this? * Oliver Queen: Yeah, I think the Arrowcave should be safe enough. * Bruce Wayne: The Arrowcave? You actually call it that? * Oliver Queen: Hey, don't give me crap about it. * Bruce Wayne: Arrows don't live in caves. * Oliver Queen: Bats don't drive cars, but you have a- * Bruce Wayne: Point taken. Very well... Where's the Arrow... cave? * Oliver Queen: It's in the basement of my club downtown... Don't worry, we can take your bag to the garage and have John run it over there while we attend this gala or banquet or whatever the hell it is. * Bruce Wayne: ...I suppose that will be fine. * Oliver Queen: So, 2 instances I know you brought your late night suit, how about your evening suit? * Bruce Wayne: My tuxedo? 2 instances It's in one of my bags. We have time, don't we? * Oliver Queen: footsteps: 2 instances Oh yeah. Gala doesn't start until 9 or 10 or some such... and guys like us probably shouldn't roll in until at least an hour has gone by. * Bruce Wayne: 2 instances The sheer punctuality in the way you live your life amazes me... * Oliver Queen: door opens, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes Yes, and I was just telling Dinah how you living with that stick up your backside still amazes me. * Bruce Wayne: footsteps: 2 instances Dinah? So, you two did get back together? * Oliver Queen: 2 instances, scoff Of course. Dinah and me... We're made for each other. You'll see her soon. She's my date for the gala tonight. * Bruce Wayne: 2 instances I'm glad to hear it. * Oliver Queen: 2 instances Speaking of 'made for each other'... What's up with Vicki? * Bruce Wayne: footsteps: 2 instances She took an assignment in Corto Maltese. Long Story. * Oliver Queen: Aw, man... I'm sorry to hear that. Well, the good news is you don't have to go stag tonight. * Bruce Wayne: What have you done? * Oliver Queen: Whoa there. I didn't do anything... Dinah did. * Bruce Wayne: What did Dinah do? * Oliver Queen: When I told her you said you weren't bringing a 'plus-one', she went ahead and arranged you a date. * Bruce Wayne: Oliver, if this is your way of saying you called an escort service on my behalf- * Oliver Queen: Hey, first of all, some of those escorts are very nice ladies. Okay? Secondly, I'm serious. This was Dinah's doing. Come on, she's waiting to meet you in the parlor. 2 instances I'll introduce you two and then I'll take your bag out to John so you two can talk and get to know each other. Sound good? * Bruce Wayne: 2 instances, sigh I suppose, but I'm really fine going to this event alone, Oli- * Oliver Queen: 2 instances, scoff Nonsense! You show up without a date at an event of this magnitude and WayneTech stock takes how big of a hit? * Bruce Wayne: sigh I hate it so much that you're making sense right now... * Oliver Queen: chuckle Yeah, how weird is that? Me? The voice of reason? chuckle, footsteps Come on. * Bruce Wayne: footsteps Is this the parlor? * Oliver Queen: opens It sure is... Give me that bag, Bruce... footsteps: 2 instances Selina? You in here? * Bruce Wayne: Wait- Selina? * Selina Kyle: Right here, Oliver! footsteps I was just admiring how well-stocked the bar is... * Oliver Queen: Ah, Selina Kyle, meet Bruce- * Selina Kyle: Bruce Wayne... I know who he is, Oliver. * Oliver Queen: sigh Right. I totally forgot she's from Gotham. * Bruce Wayne: Uh... You said she's, uh, a friend of Dinah's? * Oliver Queen: Yes, from back in the day... Both of them used to spend a lot of time at the same gym. The Wild- * Bruce Wayne: Wildcat Gym. Yes, I know of it. * Selina Kyle: You more than 'know of it'. I've seen your picture on the wall in Ted Grant's office. You were a pupil. * Bruce Wayne: As a child... Yes. I had some aggression to work out- * Selina Kyle: After the death of your parents, right? * Bruce Wayne: Yes... * Oliver Queen: chuckle Well, I'm just gonna take this to John and then give Dinah a call. You two go ahead and get to know each other. I'll be back soon, okay? door closes * Bruce Wayne: So... Selene, was it? * Selina Kyle: chuckle You know damn well it's Selina, Bruce... * Bruce Wayne: I, uh, beg your pardon? * Selina Kyle: footsteps Oh, come on, Bruce... You don't remember me? * Bruce Wayne: Uh... Should I? * Selina Kyle: sigh I don't know. We've had many run-ins in the past, haven't we? * Bruce Wayne: What are you-? * Selina Kyle: The masquerade ball, three years ago. giggle You don't remember? * Bruce Wayne: Wait... the one for the animal shelter, right? * Selina Kyle: That's the one. * Bruce Wayne: Yes. I recall now. You were the one wearing the cat mask, weren't you? * Selina Kyle: Meow... giggle That was me. * Bruce Wayne: You, uh, still like to dress up as a cat? * Selina Kyle: I've been known to do so on occasion. What about you? You still dress up as an animal, too, Bruce? * Bruce Wayne: It's been a while since I've been to any masquerade galas, Miss Kyle. * Selina Kyle: Miss Kyle? footsteps Mmm... so formal... and yet so kinky, too. I like it. * Bruce Wayne: That- gulp wasn't my intent. I- * Selina Kyle: I'm toying with you, Bruce... It's fine. footsteps So, Mr. Wayne- Oh, I like that, too. giggle * Bruce Wayne: Bruce is fine... * Selina Kyle: Okay, Brucie... footsteps Let's say we cut through all the small talk and skip right to the fun? * Bruce Wayne: Fun? snap, buttons scattering, on floor, footsteps Whoa there- That shirt was very expens- * Selina Kyle: scoff Oh, please. You own the company that makes these... I just want to see- * Bruce Wayne: footsteps See what? * Selina Kyle: Your body. Your abs. I- footsteps This kitty just wants to know what she has to look forward to. * Bruce Wayne: footsteps Selina, please- Whatever impression you have about tonight, I can assure you it's just a formal gala. Black-tie event. You're going to eat well, have plenty to drink, and hear stale jokes from rich, old white men. * Selina Kyle: footsteps And after that, though? * Bruce Wayne: I- I'm heading back to Gotham. * Selina Kyle: Oh, yeah? Are you a member of the mile high club, Bruce? * Bruce Wayne: Selina... Don't you think you're moving too fast here? * Selina Kyle: Where's that scar from? * Bruce Wayne: shifting, footsteps Selina, that's none of your- * Selina Kyle: Come on! Let me see it! scoff I'll show you mine if you show me yours. giggle * Bruce Wayne: That's not appropriate and it's also not going to hap- * Selina Kyle: Oliver, there you are! * Bruce Wayne: Wait, wha~` * Selina Kyle: Made you look! footsteps, fabric shifting, gasp I knew it! You're Batman! * Bruce Wayne: What?! No! * Selina Kyle: Yes, you are... I gave Batman those scars the night of our first kiss. * Bruce Wayne: Impossible, I've had those scars since I did this photoshoot for- * Selina Kyle: Oh, for expletive's sake! We both know I'm Catwoman and now we both know you're Batman, Bruce. * Bruce Wayne: I don't know what you're talking about, Selina- * Selina Kyle: You're from Gotham. You know Catwoman was caught by Batman years ago and revealed to be Selina Kyle. * Bruce Wayne: Wait, are you saying you're Catwoman? The th-thief?! Is- Is this a robbery? * Selina Kyle: Bruce... sigh I recognize the scars. They came from my cat-claw gloves. * Bruce Wayne: These scars came from a bear while I was doing a photoshoot for the cover of Luxury Outdoorsman Monthly- * Selina Kyle: scoff Yes, yes, I read the article. It was an obvious cover story. * Bruce Wayne: It's the truth- * Selina Kyle: Fine! footsteps Kiss me then... * Bruce Wayne: What? Excuse me? * Selina Kyle: I kissed Batman when I gave him those scars. I'd recognize the kiss. The chin... The lips... The taste. * Bruce Wayne: Selina... You don't want to kiss me. I had some garlic on my pasta on the flight over and- Well, I'm not Batman, so- * Selina Kyle: Prove it then. * Bruce Wayne: chuckle I know what this is now... This is some elaborate game of Oliver's, isn't it? Where's the hidden camera? * Selina Kyle: grapple, moist lip smack, struggle, gasp, stumbling footsteps, giggle Wow... You weren't kidding- * Bruce Wayne: I told you, I'm not Batman- * Selina Kyle: chuckle No, you totally are Batman, Bruce. sigh But you weren't kidding about that garlic. Whew! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Trade Secrets. * Batman and Catwoman first kissed in Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 3. Links and References * VOX Box: Kiss and Tell Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Queen Estate/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances